


In the Steel Eyes of His Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Delirium, Depression, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hope you guys like a good hurricane, M/M, Mild Gore, PTSD, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Tropical Storms, i'll add more tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nanu had known Team Skull and their shenanigans for a while. He'd had his eyes on Guzma ever since the punk had first come in and threatened him (not that it worked in any way). Nanu thought he knew what to expect from the leader. But when a storm blows into Alola, another kind of storm hits him in a way he would never have expected.Wow this summary is shit. Anyways, I noticed there was only 24 works for this beautiful ship and I got real sad. So, here's my shitty rendition of it! Yaaayyy, Mochi's bad at writing! I was inspired mostly by shadow_oblivion's What the Cat Dragged In, and I highly recommend it! Well, I hope you enjoy!





	In the Steel Eyes of His Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the Cat Dragged In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376094) by [shadow_oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion). 

The wind and rain seemed to be having an ongoing battle, the wind screaming as it violently lashed at all around it while heavy drops of rain pelted to the dirt like gunfire. Thunder roared, lightning cracked, the elements raging war as the unknown gods laughed at the earth below, their tropical storm causing chaos and destruction towards the puny humans to terrify them out of their wits.

Officer and Kahuna Nanu, unfortunately, was more annoyed than terrified.

The albino man sat at his computer desk, a Meowth in his lap and his Persian by his side. His dull red eyes scanned news articles, his frown deepening everytime the word 'damage' or 'disaster' appeared on the screen. The tropical storm that had hit Alola was devastating, no doubt. But Nanu was simply annoyed because he had to be the one to clean half of it all up.

With a sigh he sat back, sinking into the couch cushion and rubbing his face. The damage the storm caused would take weeks to clean up. And he had to be the one to coordinate it. That meant walking all around Ula'ula AND Poni island, making sure nothing was too damaged and nobody got killed. He was not looking forward to the next couple weeks.

Nanu looked towards the front of the police station, staring out the window. It was too dark to see clearly, the only source of light being the cracks of lightning that illuminated the area briefly. He looked back down at the Meowth in his lap, petting it gently. It purred, arching into the touch. At least the station was quiet for the time being.

The door to the police station suddenly burst open, all of the Meowths, including the one in his lap, going wild with pure terror as they scrambled to hide from the sudden howling wind and rain. His Persian looked up, growling lowly at the open door. Nevermind peace then.

Nanu tiredly looked up to see the Team Skull leader as he panted, slamming the door behind him and sinking to the floor. Nanu raised an eyebrow, standing up hesitantly. Guzma clutched his side, the man's face twisted in pure agony as he shook so hard his teeth chattered. He was absolutely drenched, muddy and bloody from the waist down. In more simpler terms, he looked like shit.

"D-don't say a word o-o-old man. I'm only here 'cause I'm b-b-bleeding out and I didn't wanna pass out in front of t-t-the grunts" he spat defensively, gritting his chattering teeth. Nanu studied the young boss's face, noting on how pale he looked. He had obviously lost a lot of blood. After a moment Nanu stood up, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a medkit and towel.

"What happened?" Nanu's voice was calm as he walked over to the man, crouching beside him and giving him the towel. Guzma snatched the towel and attempted to snatch the medkit away as well, but Nanu knocked his hand to the side, tugging at his jacket.

"W-woah woah woah, get your p-paws off of me you old fuck!" Guzma snapped as he dropped the towel to pressed a hand against Nanu's shoulder, keeping him back and baring his teeth at the older man in a grimace that would have made anybody else flinch back in fear. But Nanu wasn't anybody else. He was an old man who had lost his soul over the years to monsters that still haunted his nightmares. No punk kid's glare was going to scare him off.

"I need to take a look at the wound and dress it so you don't bleed out in my station. You also still need to answer my question" Nanu stared indifferently at the younger man, his dull red eyes burning right into angry steel greys. Guzma was quiet for a second, the struggle between pride and the fear of bleeding out waging war on his face. Eventually the fear of dying won out, Guzma begrudgingly letting his hand fall from Nanu's shoulder and looking away.

Nanu peeled off Guzma's jacket, Guzma hesitating before letting his hand drop from his side. The older man tossed the jacket onto the counter, turning back to the wound and ignoring Guzma's toned biceps. Even though he couldn't really see through the bloodied and mud-caked tank top, he could already tell it was deep.

"You need to take off everything but your boxers"

Guzma stiffened as he snapped his head back towards Nanu, seeming to bite back a venomous remark. Glaring daggers at the older man, Guzma slipped his arms through his tank top, strangely not taking off his gold chain, and emitting a hiss of pain as he lifted it over his head. Nanu waited patiently as Guzma then shucked off his sweats, ignoring the way the younger man's abs rippled or how the golden skull dropped and bounced off his perfect pecs as he took off his soaked and filthy clothing, chucking it to the side. Though, he couldn't ignore the smallest inkling of a thought that drifted in his mind.

_'He probably works out on a daily basis'_

"T-there, happy now old man?" Guzma grumbled as he snatched the towel back up, looking away with a slight tint of red on his face as he continued to dry himself off. Nanu repressed the urge to roll his eyes. What a child. At least he wasn't shivering as hard anymore, the chattering of his teeth having stopped the more he dried off.

He pushed Guzma's arm to the side slightly, studying the wound in his side. It was a deep gash just a little under his rib cage that was still oozing blood through the caked on mud, ranging from his back towards his stomach. It was as if something sharp got lodged into his side and he had torn it out, the wound looking to be 2-3 inches deep. He was definitely going to need stitches.

"What happened?" Nanu repeated, irritation irking him as he had to repeat the question for a second time. Guzma continued glared at the wall, roughly drying his hair. Nanu let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what the hell happened."

Guzma narrowed his eyes at the wall, grinding his teeth together.

"Sliced by a flying sheet of metal" was his curt answer. Nanu raised an eyebrow.

"That's all?"

Guzma snarled in warning, Nanu rolling his eyes. If that was it then why had he dodged the question so much? Whatever, it wasn't Nanu's problem. He stood up, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a fresh towel.

"Press your towel over the wound."

Nanu poured water into a bowl, he turned to see Guzma standing, medkit in hand and shooting daggers at the older man. Of course he didn't listen. Why would he?

"Go lay on the couch"

"I can take care of this myself"

Nanu deeply exhaled through his nose, his patience waning.

"You need stitches"

"I said I could take care of it myself! Back off old man, I may be bleedin', but I can still beat you down." The Team Skull boss bared his teeth along with the threat. Nanu snorted, giving a sardonic chuckle.

"Go for it, see how far you get while bleeding out. Get on the couch" Nanu jerked his head towards the couch, his voice dry but a smirk on his face. Guzma stubbornly stayed put, his body quaking as he stood. Nanu knew the kid's energy was draining the longer he fought. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just make it easier for the both of them?

"I can beat you down with my eyes closed, geezer. Ain't no wound gonna keep big bad Guzma down." Guzma stared down the older man with a goading smirk, his entire body shaking as he gripped the towel in a tight fist. Nanu blinked at him indifferently. Oh really now?

"Persian."

A low rumbling purr filled the room as Nanu's Persian strutted towards them, several Meowths staring after her. She sat by Nanu's side loyally, rubbing her face against his leg. Guzma stared down at the feline nervously, glaring back up at Nanu.

"What, gonna sick your overgrown cat on me? Can't handle me yourself?" he sneered, his face going paler by the minute. Nanu rolled his eyes again. What an absolute child.

"I'd rather not fight near-naked punk who's on the verge of bleeding to death. Persian, get him on the couch."

Persian purred as she padded over, Guzma hilariously backing up as he tried to fend her off. Nanu put the bowl of water and towel on the floor next to the couch, snatching the medkit away as Persian distracted the punk.

"Give that back you bastard! Hey hey hey, get away from me ya stupid cat! Shoo!" Guzma batted at her, letting out a yelp as she faked a lunge at him playfully. Nanu watched in amusement. He did give Guzma the chance to do things the easy way.

"Careful not to toy with him too much, he's bleeding" Nanu chided, his loyal Persian letting out another purr before backing the younger man into the couch, gently tackling him and pinning him down. Guzma yelled out as he squirmed around weakly, Persian staring down at him with what seemed to be a smirk on her face.

"Get your stupid cat off of me! This ain't funny!" Guzma yelled, letting out a groan as the pokemon licked his face, purring loudly. Guzma began to pant faster, looking drained.

"No, Persian, what did I tell you about licking trash? We don't know where he's been." Nanu walked over and pet his companion, Persian leaning into the touch. Guzma's face relaxed from attempting to stare daggers at the older man, his squirms weakening to a stop. Nanu frowned at the sight. That couldn't be good.

"Trash? The only... trash here is you... old man" Guzma puffed out, his eyelids drooping slightly. Definitely not good. Nanu clicked his tongue, Persian hopping to the floor and rubbing against his legs before padding away to clean herself. At this point an audience of Meowth watched from a safe distance, only a few daring to edge closer. Persian let out a warning growl at the stragglers, the Meowth immediately darting back.

Nanu knelt beside the younger man, putting down the medkit and dipping the towel into the bowl of water. He took the filthy and bloodied towel away from Guzma without meeting any resistance. Definitely not good.

"Keep your eyes open kid." Nanu instructed, a slight edge to his voice. He needed to keep the Skull leader awake long enough to stabilize his condition. Guzma was deathly pale, the spirit seemingly almost drained out of the usually sporadic man.

"Who... who you callin' kid..? I ain't no kid" Guzma's breathing was ragged as he stared at the ceiling, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as a sheen of sweat began to glisten on his forehead. Nanu worked quickly, cleaning the wound. Guzma flinched as the cool water ran down his side, turning his head to look at the older man. Nanu dropped the towel and opened the medkit, pulling out a medical needle and thread.

"Am I... am I gonna die?" Guzma whispered, and for the first time since Nanu had known him, he heard true fear in his voice.

"Not on my watch. Keep talking to me, this is gonna hurt." Nanu threaded the needle, making quick work as he began to stitch the younger man back up. Guzma flinched but laid still, unusually quiet.

"Talk to me Guzma." Nanu gritted his teeth slightly, the slight fear of losing the younger man burrowing its way into his gut. As much as Guzma and the rest of Team Skull annoyed the absolute hell out of him, he had always cared about them. They were just a bunch of kids, kids who had bad pasts and banded together as a family. Nanu couldn't possibly hate them for that. Especially not Guzma, who had gone out of his way to make sure they all had a home and were properly cared for. Well, cared for in the best of his ability.

"You have really pretty eyes" Guzma murmured. A part of Nanu sparked with an emotion he had thought to be long dead but he quickly snuffed it out. The kid was going into a state of delirium from blood loss.

"Oh yeah? Anything else?" Nanu muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the wound. He was about halfway done stitching it up.

"I like your hair."

Nanu hummed as he nodded slightly. It made sense for the Skull-leader to have a thing for white hair considering he had probably bleached and dyed his own black locks.

"You're fuckin' hot."

This startled Nanu, his eyes flickering up to Guzma's face. Guzma was looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, his mouth slightly open. Arceus that look... Nanu swore under his breath and forced his attention back to the wound, finishing his stitching. He kept reminding himself that it was the delirium talking, a little lack of oxygen in the kid's head that kept him from thinking straight. Quite literally.

"Uh-huh" was all the reply Nanu gave as he grabbed dressings.

"I'm going to have to sit you up to put on the dressings." Nanu carefully helped sit Guzma up as to not disturb the stitching, the younger man hissing out in pain. Nanu slung a limp arm around his shoulder to keep Guzma upright, trembling under Guzma's body weight. He was fit, Nanu was old and slightly frail, the combination wasn't well matched. Most of that body weight had to be muscle, the toned definition that wasn't too much but was just enough to make Nanu stare-

Nanu snapped himself out of it.

_'Guess he's not the only one who can't think straight'_ he thought bitterly, beginning to awkwardly bandage the wound.

Guzma's head rested on Nanu's, the two closer than they ever had been before. Not that Nanu minded, of course.

"I'm almost done" Nanu gritted out through his teeth, slight pain beginning to throb in his shoulders. Was he really that old to where if someone leaned on him for too long it hurt?

Nanu stiffened as he felt Guzma's warm breath wash over his ear as he leaned close, his lips brushing against Nanu's earlobe. Nanu shivered at the contact, a sense of longing overcoming him. When was the last time he had been this close to somebody that wasn't his self-appointed niece or a pokemon? He couldn't remember. He hadn't realized how much he needed-

Nanu shoved the thought deep inside of him and locked it, finishing the bandage and gently laying Guzma back down. Guzma stared up at him in bewildered surprise and confusion, Nanu retreating back.

"You can rest now, I've stabilized the-"

Guzma locked his arm around the back of Nanu's neck, Nanu's eyes widening in surprise as he tugged him down until their faces were centimeters from each other. Guzma lifted his head slightly so that his lips connected with Nanu's, the older man going rigid. The kiss was brief before Guzma laxed, his arm and head plopping back onto the couch as his eyes shut, the younger man completely knocking out. Nanu stared down at Guzma, his heart pounding as the longing from earlier threatened to burst out from under the lock. His shook his head, standing upright.

_ 'The kid was delirious. He probably didn't even recognize me as me and thought I was someone else. Yeah, as if a guy like him would even show interest in an old wrench like me._'

Nanu chuckled bitterly, throwing a blanket over Guzma and packing up the medkit. He picked up the medkit, filthy towels, and bowl of murky water, walking over to the other side of the station. The police station was a mess. Eh... Nanu decided he would clean it later.

He slid the medkit back into the cabinet, dropping the bowl of water into the sink, washing his bloody gay hands, and dumping the towels into a nearly overfilled hamper. He turned back around towards Guzma to see Persian curled up on his feet, Meowths sprawled across his body is if he were a pokebed. A genuine smile brightened Nanu's tired face as he pulled out his phone, taking a picture and saving it to his favourites. Not only did it serve as an adorable momento for his Meowths, but as permanent blackmail for the punk if he ever decided to do something overly annoying or stupid. Maybe a little something in between, but Nanu pushed that thought aside. Definitely not.

Wearily, he walked towards his other couch, plopping down with a groan. This was too much excitement for one night. The kahuna's eyelids drooped, the last thing he saw being the young man on his couch sleeping soundly. Officer Nanu fell asleep that night with a small smile on his face.


End file.
